City of Night
﻿﻿ The City of Night was a pre-human city constructed by the five ancient civilizations: Kenku, Kitsu, Ningyo, Troll and Zokujin. City of Night (An Oni's Fury) Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 36 It was a vast metropolis made of shimmering green and violet crystal. The Last Rememberer, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Creation The crystal city was created by the Five Races to have a place where the kami could be tamed and calmed, in a time where Ningen-do was still to be shaped as it was later known. Thus order was brought to the world. Fortunes & Winds, p. 92 Destruction Kishenku, leader of the Order of Tsuno, dreamed of harnessing all existence to the Tsuno's will. His followers slaughtered those who helped build the great city. Kenku had installed safeguards against the ambitious, and when Kishenfeu attempted to reshape the world, those safeguards took effect. Kishenku defied the city's efforts to resist his control, and the great energies that once brought order to the kami raged wildly throughout the land. A great mountain rose from the earth and buried the crystal city. Sichi, a troll who sided with the Kitsu against the Tsuno was cursed by their foul magic, becoming a mindles giant, changing him into the being known as the King of the Trolls. He was eventually turned to stone by his allies, the Zokujin, Four Winds, p. 90 and guardian of the ruined city. Discovery exploring the City of Night]] In 1150 Lord Sun created the Great Crater in the Seikitsu Mountains. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 26 The Unicorn Clan found the ruins of the city under the Great Crater in the Seikitsu Pass Great Crater (Gold flavor) in 1159. Four Winds, p. 36 Research The Khan Moto Chagatai decided to keep the city and its magical artifacts secret from the rest of the Empire, Clan letter to the Unicorn #15 (Welcome Home letters) and commanded Moto Vordu to unlock its secrets. Great Crater (Gold flavor) Moto Vordu (Broken Blades flavor) As one of his strange experiments, Vordu replaced Shinjo Shono's left eye with Night Crystal. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 71 Secrecy In 1159 the Imperial Cartographer Asako Misao initially refused to believe Unicorn reports of a City located inside the Great Crater, as no such city had appeared on any known maps. Mapped Region (A Perfect Cut flavor). Misao traveled to Seikitsu Pass lands, and when he did not return Naseru tasked Bayushi Sunetra with dicovering his fate. No Failure (Dark Allies flavor) Naseru's Journey In the month of the Rat of 1159 Imperial Histories 2, p. 205 Hantei Naseru was compelled to visit the city by strange dreams. Naseru was accompanied by Bayushi Sunetra, Seppun Isei and Shinjo Shono, as well as being secretly followed there by Yotsu Irie. During their journey the group was attacked by Tsuno. Four Winds, p. 50 The Crystal Sphere Upon reaching the city Naseru met Moto Vordu, a shugenja who had guarded the city at the behest of Moto Chagatai. Vordu had secretly been driven insane by his discoveries and had a sinister purpose in mind for Naseru. The city housed a powerful nemuranai: a sphere made of crystal. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 79 Vordu's betrayal The sphere had been created by Izumo, an ancient Kitsu of the order of Soli. Only those of Izumo's line were able to open the sphere, and with Naseru being half-Lion Vordu believed that Naseru would be able to open the sphere. Vordu was right, and Naseru was forced to open the sphere by a tsuno named Kishenku, who was an ally of Vordu's. When the Tsuno and Moto Vordu tried to kill Naseru and Shinjo Shono, Isei sacrificed his life to save Naseru. Four Winds, p. 59 Naseru's Will Naseru's will was strong enough to realize that he could destroy the world with the power of the sphere and decided to destroy the sphere, although he first used its abilities to cause all Tsuno in the city to drop dead. Irie, who had followed Naseru to kill him, was impressed by Naseru's iron will and became his yojimbo after Isei perished. Four Winds, p. 52 Leading the Mission After Vordu died Shem-Zhe inherited Vordu's responsibilities, but was unable to piece together the remains of Vordu's research. A month later a kenku arrived and offered to help Shem-Zhe to decipher and interpret the city's mysteries. Shem-Zhe was hesitant, remembering Vordu's bad experience with the Tsuno, but the kenku persisted and brought useful scrolls whereever Shem-Zhe would find them yet asked nothing in return. Shem-Zhe eventually accepted this help and learned even more than Vordu had, the Kitsu Language, the common tongue of the ancient races. External Links * City of Night (An Oni's Fury) * City of Night Exp (Evil Portents) Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Zokujin Category:Kitsu Category:Troll Category:Ningyo Category:Kenku Category:Kaihi province